paw_patrol_fan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
PAW Patrol: Global Response Pups
PAW Patrol: Global Response Pups(also known as PAW Patrol: GRP) is a Canadian-American animated television series that acts as a follow up to the original PAW Patrol series. It is created and developed by Otha Bland II, and is inspired by shows from Bland's childhood and teenhood such as Justice League Unlimited, Marvel's The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Fisher-Price's Rescue Heroes. In the series, the PAW Patrol becomes a global rescuing division that help and saves lives from bigger situations, that could be life risking and threatening across the world. The series is rated TV-Y7. Premise In Global Response Pups, the PAW Patrol is developed into becoming a worldwide search & rescue organization, known as "PAW Patrol Global Response" by billionaire industrialist Jaxon Steel of JAXSTEEL Enterprises, who becomes the new director and head. Just like Rescue Heroes, the heroic pack of pups led by Chase & Marshall save lives around the globe from natural and man-made disasters, and emergency situations. They are given new outfits along with advanced, hi-tech gear and vehicles. The new headquarters, known as the PAW Tower(based on Avengers Tower) located in the city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, is where team-leader Chase, along with team members and friends Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Robopup and Everest, reside, while Tracker remains in the jungle with Miguel. Calls for help come into the command center are alert to the team by Steel with Ryder, who has took the status as the co-director and chief dispatcher of the PAW Patrol, and only participate in rescue missions occasionally as the pups go on missions by themselves now. Like it's original predecessor and Rescue Heroes, this series aims to show how to handle emergency situations, as well as how to deal with personal issues, such as disagreements. At the end of most episodes, the PAW Patrol would give safety tips and discuss how to handle the conflict presented in each episode. Cast and Characters Main/Leading Characters Justin Kelley as Chase Samuel Drew Davis and Gage Munroe(occasionally) as Marshall Munroe Kallan Holley as Skye Holley Stuart Ralston as Rocky Ralston Shayle Simons as Zuma Thorne Devan Cohen as Rubble Cohen Bill Hader as Robopup/Sprocket Berkley Silverman as Everest Silverman Fred Armisen as Tracker Marquez Joey Nijem as Ryder Mason Series creator, Otha Bland II voices a character named Jaxon "Jax" Steel, who is a billionaire industrialist & genius mechanic like Rocky(minus the billionaire part), and the founder, benefactor and CEO of PAW Patrol Global Response. Who also helps develop the team in becoming a division to help people across the globe. He is based on the Marvel characters, Ironman/Tony Stark and Nick Fury. Supporting Characters and other members Scott McCord as Jake McCord Eamon Hanson and Isabella Leo as Tuck & Ella, twin brother & sister Golden Retrievers, who can grow and shrink in size through high-tech suits. Bland based this off of Antman/Giantman & Wasp from Marvel, and have stated that is sounds better than getting these abilities through the meteor from Mighty Pups, Super PAWS in the original show. TBC as Aid, a Golden Retriever and paramedic(and sometimes doctor) pup, one of the newest members of PAW Patrol Global Response in the new era of the team. With permission from his original creator, Attack Pac, Aid will be changed into a female character. More coming soon... Theme Song(s) Click here and here to see the lyrics and two other links to the songs they were inspired by. Trivia * It is inspired by Rescue Heroes from Fisher-Price, Justice League Unlimited and Marvel's The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes The Animated Series, shows from Bland's childhood and teenhood. * Aside from saving lives from disasters, the PAW Patrol including Robopup also fight crime, in a similar way as The Avengers, the Power Rangers(unmorphed) and Spiderman. * Just like the PAW Patrol season 1 episode "Pups Save Ryder" and the 2018 44-minute movie, "Mighty Pups", the pups will go on more missions by themselves to show how much more independent they have become. Bland even states this also because Ryder can't depend on going on missions with the pups forever, that he has to let them learn on their own and grow up. * There will be times where the pups are walking and even running on their hind legs and using their front paws as hands. * Bland have stated that all of the original nine pups and other members will all be treated as one. Reception Since it was introduced, Global Response Pups has received acclaim from fans alike and it considered as one of Bland's greatest ideas and creations yet. It has proven so popular that some fanart[1] [2] [3] and fanfiction have been based on the idea, aswell as a Wiki site inspired by it. Gallery PAW Patrol Global Response Pups logo.png|By Otha Bland II Screenshot 2019-06-24-14-51-10.png|Otha Bland II, the creator(of Global Response Pups) PAW Patrol Gobal Response Pups (without and with headwear and headsets).png|The Original Nine and Main Team, new looks designed by Otha Bland II PAW Patrol Global Response Pups alternate Chase, Marshall, Skye and Everest attires (with with without headwear, eyewear and headsets).png|Alternate/secondary outfits, by Otha Bland II